The purpose of the research is to restudy three points in the Rochester region--an inner city neighborhood, a suburb, and a small town--originally studied in three independent studies in the 1940's. Substance - Following the ecological model of the "mtropolitan community" I have the opportunity to restudy three locales representing significant "functional niches" in metropolitan Rochester. Comparisons among the three locales of surveys relating to attitudes (attachment and evaluation of local area) and behaviors (location of work and shopping, social participation) will provide sociological understanding of metropolitan structure. Comparisons between the earlier and present surveys will permit analysis of social change related to metropolitan change. Methods - The survey data will add an important sociological understanding to the heretofor primarily ecological study of metropolitan structure and change. The repliction of three surveys carriid out over thirty years ago raises important methodologicaa questions about the use of replication surveys to study social change. Finally, integrationof data sets will include suveys,, demographic and ecological data, and in-depth interviews with knowledgeable informants from each locale. This will provide a more comprehnsive understanding of the interrelationships among the social, social-psychological, and ecological dimensions of metropolitan structure and change.